Divergent: Tris and Tobias, All is well
by Meredith101
Summary: Tobias and Tris live a happy life where the attack never happened. They were appointed leaders of dauntless and make a change. They take unexpected turns in their romantic life too.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or any of the other books written by , I also don't own any of the characters.**

 **Prologue**

 **Tris pov**

I know the excitement should have died down by now with the recent deaths, but it hasn't. A week ago right before the Welcoming Banquet Eric was caught injecting us with odd surem. He and Jeanine were caught trying to kill the Abnegation thanks to the warning Tobias delivered to his father. They were tried in a court of law held by the Candor, while under truth serum they also admitted to other things. These Trails soon doubled and then almost all the dauntless leaders were held on trial. With only one innocent leader to _discipline_ them we held a new election. The people chose, and then they vote.

"Quiet" shouts the light haired man standing in front of us, his eyes focus on the back wall of the pit. "We have gathered here today to elect new leader, obviously the old ones will be brought down from their positions. I ask that you now take the time to decide who you want to run remembering that we need at least 3 leaders and will be electing 2 today." he steps back on the stage as the crowd erupts into conversation.

I listen in on the conversations all around me a group starts to agree on Tori, while another focuses on a man named Harrison. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to discover Tobias, "Hey, who will you choose?" I say it like it doesn't matter.

"Um... I thought about Tori, but people really want to elect you and I can't say I don't aggree." he shrugs off the words.

"Oh, really me?" I sound really surprised and I guess it is because I am.

"Yeah, something about new blood and a fresh mind"

"Well I guess it would be nice to make a change around here."

"Hmm" he looks as if he is studying me, "You would make a great Leader."

"Thanks!" I stand up a little taller at the comment.

"Settle down!" Shouts the man "I hope you have all decided on your vote. Every vote will need a second to put that person in the runnings."

Before he could even say another word a long haired man shouts "Tori"

Another man pipes up " I second that!" and people chant her name as she walks up to the man.

"Four!" I shout without thinking and I am soon followed by a second and more chanting. Tobias gives me a pained smile and walks up to stand beside Tori.

"Harrison!" shouts a woman beside me, but he doesn't get a second, so the crowd moves on.

"Tris!" shouts Uriah.

"I second" Christina shouts then looks at me as the chant starts. I walk up to the platform and stand beside Tobias.

Several other people are called and the the voting starts.

"Okay," says the man who has been identified as Robin "We will now commence the voting. All those in favor of Tori shout 'I'" I hadn't realized just how popular Tori was, because almost the whole crowd erupted in "I". The rest was a blur to me as Robin moved from Tobias to me and then the other candidates. We rule out several people until it is Tobias,Tori,and me. "Now, We have three left with an equal amount of sound, therefore I will be stepping down due to a prior request." He gestures towards us, "These are your new Leaders!" The crowd erupts into noise once again.

 **Tobias pov**

I stand still trying to wrap my mind around what just happened-I am now a leader- I tell myself, a _leader of dauntless._ Tori and Tris turn toward me in congratulations. I force my face into a smile and embrace them in a hug.

"Congrats, let's go celebrate " Tris whispers in my ear.

I can't help but, smile back at her this time it comes naturally, it is _real._ I lace my fingers in hers as we walk to the tattoo parlor. It is a new thing we have been doing getting a tattoo to celebrate some big moment in our lives. We spend an hour picking just the right tattoo. It is a opened cage with birds racing out of it. She gets it on her hip notice able when her shirt is about two inches above the waist line of her pants. I decide to get mine on my wrist, my only visible tattoo. We then walk around the compound pointlessly for over an hour.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tobias pov**

I Wake up to the birds chirping and sun starting to rise over the horizon. I feel Tris's head on my chest as I breath, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I Feel her stir, and then her grip on me tightens, squeezing me into a hug. "Good Morning, Beautiful" I say barely above a whisper.

I feel her smile against my chest as she whispers back "Morning Tobias." I still get a fuzzy feeling when she says my name. I push her head up and plant a kiss atop it. She pushes herself up more and looks at me smiling. Then as I lean into kiss her she jumps out of bed and into the kitchen. I get up and rub more sleep from my eyes, forming a plan to scare her.

She stands over the stove making eggs, I creep up behind her silently. I wrap my arms around hers and flip the omelet, she nearly jumps out the roof. I can't help it and I burst into laughter. She turns and smacks my arm, whilst giggling.

" Tobias." she looks up at me "Please set the table." she then points to the plates sitting out filled with once, frozen fruit. I set the table and wait for her to start eating, not able to break my old habit. Once a Stiff, always a Stiff.

"So," She starts to pick at her food. " Today we decide what to do with the dauntless leaders."

"Yes that is the plan, Tori has set aside some time to meet with us."

"Okay, what do you think she will want to do?"

"I think it will be execution for some and factionless for others."

"Okay. I think that is fair."

There is banging at the door as Zeke shouts "Hey! Almost all the leaders jumped the chasm. Come Quickly both of you."

Tris and I exchange a glance and then slip on our shoes as we run out the door.

"Is Tori there yet?" I ask Zeke. He nods as we run down the path to the pit.

* * *

It takes us five minutes to quiet the crowd. Tori glances at me once we have accomplished the near impossible task. "We are all gathered here today to decide the fate of the," I pause looking at my script, much to formal. "Remaining former leaders. They will have 6 hours to evacuate the compound, they are now factionless." The woops and hollers from the crowd tell us we made the right choice. We step down and make our way back to the apartment.

"Do you think Max will be okay factionless?" Tris questions me

"We can't have any more blood on our hands'

"Yea, Okay." she looks worried as if Max will come back and hurt us.

"Next choosing day is coming up. It is Tori's speech." I hope to distract her.

"Oh, really? Can I help oversee transfers?"

"Sure and I will train them." we continue to make our plan, as I explain to her the things you have to do to seem tough.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tris pov**

I walk up to the apartment that Christina shares with Will. Space was a little tight at dauntless when we moved in so, we all got shared apartments. I reach the door and before I even knock it is open. Will pulls me into the room.

"God Will! What is going on?" I scream at him. He puts a finger to his lip, and points into the room he shares with Christina. I start toward the door, realizing Christina is no where to be found. I peak in the room as color drains from my face. "Call the Nurse! Will,go get help." I shot as loud as I can. I sit on the side of the bed by Christina.

"Tris, Get, some... some water." She looks up at me, worn out. The baby she is holding starts to cry when it gets set down. It is obviously a new born. I hand Christina the water.

"I thought you weren't due until September." I take the glass from her.

"Well, she came early."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes." her smile brightens the room.

Then Tobais and Zeke walk in. " Can you walk?" Zeke ask her.

"Of course I can walk!" Christina snaps back.

Zeke puts his hands up, " Okay, then we need you to walk with us to the infirmary."

She nods as I help her up, then she, will, and Zeke walk out. I lace my fingers in Tobais's as we walk out. I wounder how the baby could have come so cradles the little girl in her arms. Tobais has his eyes transfixed on Will as he holds his little girl. I make a mental note to ask him about kids.

* * *

 **Tobais pov**

I sit down across from Tris on the couch, she looks worried and anxious. "Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." She is wringing her hands in front of her. I can tell that she is very worried about something.

"Okay, Tris you can ask me anything."

"Alright, well I was wondering what you thought about..." she looks down at her feet. "Kids?"

I can feel my face drain as I go wide-eyed. "Well, I um..." I am at a loss for words. "I mean I would love to have a kid, but aren't we a little young?"Tris stares at me very timid. "Tris, if you want to have a kid..."

She gulps and redness rises in her face. "I don't... well I do just.. not now."

I walk over to her and sit. I hold her delicate face in my hands, I then get down on one knee. I was going to wait until my birthday, but I thought now was better. "Tris Prior, will you marry me?"

Tears well up in her eyes. "Tobais, Yes!" she hugged me tight.


End file.
